How the world changed
by Haely Potter
Summary: As they were leaving the weird land, Finland came upon a very small baby nation with blue eyes and blond hair. She beged Denmark to let her keep him and Denmark, afraid of Sweden as he was, let her take it. fem!Finland, very AU... SuFin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers in any way, shape or form

Early 11th century:

There were few things that Ingvar, the personification of Denmark, feared. One of them was a pissed off Sweden when it came to Fenland. He hadn't meant to make her cry, really! He was just teasing her, like any older brother should! But then the swede had comen in and seen his little Fenland in tears. He continued to drag Denmark outside and beat the living daylights out of him. Denmark still had a scar about it. And he cringed when ever anyone mentioned a cat... a big cat... with sharp nails... and teeth... ohmygod, getitoutgetitoutgetitout!

*cough* Anyway, he also feared Fenland when ever she decided something. Last time he refused her something when she _decided_ upon it he didn't think straight for weeks for being whacked on the head so many times.

So now, here he was, being stared at by the giant of a swede and a determinded finn who had tears in her eyes and was clutching a very small nation to her chest.

"But, we can't leave him here! He can't even feed himself! We simply must take him with us! Who kows, maybe he'll be a great nation one day," Fenland, commonly known as Aino, reasoned.

Denmark really, _really_ didn't want to take the brat with them but he was simply too afraid of the two to actually say it so he simply sighed and nodded.

"But – I will NOT help you with him," he added with a firm nod.

"No need," Fenland chirped as she turned to face the new member of their fellowship. "Aww, you're so cute! Look at him Su-san, isn't he adorable?" she asked as she turned to the big man next to her.

The man glanced at the small buddle in the arms of his – what was Fenland to him? She wasn't his wife (_yet_, whispered a small part of his mind) nor his sister. He wanted to protect her and see her smile and he felt jealous when she smiled at Denmark and Norway. Hmm... maybe love or dear would be sufficient for now – Fenland and found that he liked the sight of her with a child. "Ye'h," he answered and returned to his duties.

"Welcome to the family, Alfred ("Hey Su-san, is it okay if I borrow Alfred as his name?" "S're.") Finn Johanson... hmm... where ever did Johanson come from? Oh, well... must be magic," Aino decided. She had a small gift of foresight and decided that it was better to do what it told her to than ignore it or, for heavens sake, go against it...

By next morning they were far away already, changing the course of the world history as we know it by taking away the blue eyed baby who othervice would have been found by an english man and a french man a few centuries latter.

A/N: it's just a plotbunny that has been bothering me for a while...

Since Denmark hasn't been named in the series, I gave him a name...

As for Finland's name... there is only one different letter between Aino and Tino... so yeah... it's much better choise for a fem!Finland than Tiina or Tiia that I thought before... I'm not partial at all! though, I know the name Aino was invented in the 19th century for Kalevala... And Finland is a demutive of Fenland which Finland was called because of its numerinous fenns, Since "Finland" the nation is yet to be formed I thought Fenland was a better term to call her...

Alfred Finn Johanson aka. Alfred F. Jones aka. The United States of America

There is also proof hat some finns were Vikings and that Vikings visited North America before Columbus... or anyone else from Europe for that matter...


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1150

It was relatively quiet in the house of the finnish woman (more like young girl) when there was a wail that cut through the silent air. The girl who lived in the house stumbled out from her bed and to the crib where the crying baby laid.

She picked him up and gently tried to soothe him. "Shh... it's alright, Alfred, mommy's here, please don't cry."

When the baby didn't show signs of calming she decided to sing to him like she remembered her human mother singing to herself centuries ago. So she began with her soft alto.

"_Tiitiäinen metsäläinen  
pieni menninkäinen,  
posket on tehty puolukasta  
tukka naavantuppurasta  
silmät on siniset tähdet"_

Alfred camled down some, so that he was only sniffling now. He looked up at Aino with his blue eyes that looked like they had stars in them. They were so familiar now.

How long had Aino had little Alfred any way? It seemd like she found him just yesterday, yet she knew it has been a little more than a century... maybe a century and a half... She hadn't seen Su-san much since then either..._  
"Tiitiäinen metsäläinen  
pieni menninkäinen  
keinu kuusen kainalossa  
tuutu tuulen kartanossa  
sammuta siniset tähdet!"_

Alfred had calmed down fully by now but he was totally awake. She rocked him as she walked around the small room lighted by the fireplace. She wondered how long it would be until he'd grow up, wishing he'd get out of the baby stage already. Not that he wasn't adorable but she didn't have time to interact with her people anymore now that he needed almost all of her attention. She hadn't even been on an adventure since she found him, not that she'd actually change him for anything in the world, but it could get difficult when she needed to hunt or fish with the baby...

As she laid herself on the bed once again after Alfred had fallen asleep she couldn't help but feel things would be different soon... and that was magic speaking.

The next morning there were few demanding knocks on her door just as she had finished cooking porridge. She took her long knife and held it protectively infront of her as she went to open the door. You could never be too careful, especially in these dangerous times when christians ran around, mostly trying to turn others into christians as well... and if the didn't suceed... well, most were killed. And she didn't have a desier to die yet and leave Alfred alone and vulnerable.

She craked the door open and saw the blond... person... Ivan, who had been... um... offering... to take her live with him...

"Mitä helvettiä? Taas? Ivan, I'm not going to come and live with you!" she almost shouted at the tall, sweet looking russian. "I've told you again and again and again that, NO, I'm not interested in you! You can take your proposal and shove it up your arse! Saakelin karvakorva, painu hiiteen..."

She shut the door to his face and bolted it. She leaned against it for a while before sighing and continuing on with her chores. Not long after was there another knock on her door. Aino was ready to scream at Ivan as she opened the door.

"Ivan! I told you alre-" she stoppped at mid-rant when she saw that it wasn't Ivan. No, it was someone more dear to her, Berwald. "Oh, hi Su-san! Long time no see, eh? How are you doing? Do come in! Feel free to sit where ever you want to, I'll be back in a minute, I have to check on Alfred. There's some fresh rye bread on the owen if you'd like and there's dried meat in the cupboard, help yourself!" she babled as she dragged her gloomy friend inside and sat him down on a stool she herself had carved before dashing upstairs where she heard some sniffling coming already.

Deciding to take him downstairs she gathered him to her arms and left the room. Going downstairs with Alfred was always a challenge, trying not to drop him and balancing on the rickety stairs. She hummed quietly and held her right arm out to keep balance.

It happened so fast. She stepped wrong and began to fall sideways, off the stairs. Her eyes widened and she swore as she tried to turn her body so that she wouldn't fall on Alfred.

However, her fall was interrupted mid-fall as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and gently lowered her to the ground.

Aino blinked in surprise as she turned to Bervald who had a concerned glint in his cold looking eyes. "Su-san! T-thank you so much!" she said, shaking slightly. The shaking got worse when she realised that she had been saved from certain death.

"Yeh sh'uld b'ild n'w sta'rs," Berwald said as he held her close, trying to calm her down.

"I-I know... i-it's just that... I-I haven't had the time... with I-ivan trying to presurade me i-into living with him, taking care of Alfred and all the daily chores..." she tried to explain it.

"Wadda ya me'n wit' Iv'n try'ng ta m'ke ya liv' wit' 'im?" asked Berwald slowly. There was no way he'd let that russian bastard get his love.

Aino looked up at him with bewildered expression. She had never seen Berwald this... well, agitated, and she'd seen him in many, many moods (including homicidal rage, heart wrenching sorrow and in love, though she didn't know it) which, for many others, would look exactly the same, irritated.

"Well, he's been trying to court me for the last fifty years. He's such a creep, let me tell you. I mean, I look like a bloody fifteen-years-old who hasn't complitely filled out yet," she said and poked her small breast which wobbled at contact. "And I have an addopted son, who'd want to look after him as well as me?"

"I w'uld," muttered Berwald quietly, so quietly that Aino didn't hear it. Oh, but he would crush that russian pervert for even thinking of his Aino like that. He'd only have to rope Ingvar and Mathias into helping him and they'd be set to take over the land of that piece of shit.

"Anyway, Su-san, why are you here?" Aino asked as hed shock subsided.

"'M b'ss... 'e wants ta t'ke 'ver yer land," Berwald explaned gloomly. "'E t'inks yer pe'ple 're t' wil'."

"He what? Su-san, can you do anything?" asked a worried Aino. She really didn't want to fight with Su-san... he was always so nice... though sometimse he could be pretty scary

"'Ready tri'd. Th' 'nly t'ing I c'n d' 's k''p ya saf'," he answered, looking sad. "Th' 'rmy sh'uld be 'ere b' t'morow ev'ning."

"Already?" panicked Aino. She clutched Alfred closer to her chest. "I-I can't fight them and protect Alfred at the same time! And what do you mean "keep me safe"? There's no way you'd fight against your people."

"U c'uld c'me 'n' liv' wit' me 'til tis ov'r," Bervald offered.

"I suppose..." Aino agreed. "But, as soon as it's safe enough, I want to move back here."

The lullaby of Tiitiäinen (Tiitiäisen tuutulaulu), by Kirsi Kunnas

_Tiitiäinen the forester,_

_gnome so small,_

_cheeks made of cowberry,_

_tufts of treemoss as hair,_

_eyes are blue stars_

_Tiitiäinen the forester,_

_gnome so small,_

_swing under spruce's wing,_

_slumber in winds manor,_

_close those blue stars_

(Translation, by me : P)

"_Mitä helvettiä? Taas?" means "What the hell? Again?"_

"_Saakelin karvakorva, painu hiiteen..." _ litterly means"The damned furear, go to hell" "furear" referes to an uncivilices country man... or a dog...

So that's how Finland ended up living with Sweden...

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Early 16th century

Arthur and Francis, aka England and France respectively, had been traveling around the New World for some time already, looking for the baby nation that was bound to have been born. So far they hadn't had any luck. They had decided that they'd let the nation decide whom it wanted to live with and the other wouldn't hold the other responsible for it's actions.

Right now they were arriving at a clearing that bathed in sunlight. The flowers were in full bloom and birds were singing joyously. It was a totally normal clearing with one exception: there was a small child in the middle of it playing with a bunny.

The child gave off an unmistakeable aura of a nation.

Arthur and Francis glanced at each other. They had found what they had been looking for. The new nation of America.

"Hey there little guy... what are you doing here?" asked Francis as he approached the child.

Said child looked up from his bunny with wide, blue eyes. "Förlot, jag förstor dig inte," he said and went back to playing with the bunny.

The older nations were gobsmacked. The baby nation was talking in swedish and was totally ignoring them. How embarrasing.

But... if the New World was just discovered how could the child speak in swedish? It didn't make any sense.

Arthur stepped forward and the child's eyes drew up to his face... or more specifically his eyebrows. He stared at them in horror (his momma and papa were both very beautiful, thank you very much) before he began to cry.

"Whaaaa! Mommaaa!"

"Alfred!" shouted someone from nearby. Soon from the forrest emerged a youong blond girl with lavender eyes. As soon as she reached the baby she scooped him up to her arms and began to sooth him. "Kaikki on hyvin, kulta, äiti on tässä, ei tarvitse enää pelätä," she cooed at him in a language neither of the older nations had ever heard before. She continued to calm him, ignoring the two other nations.

Soon though, the child had calmed down and the girl turned to the other nations. She cooked her head sideways, like she was confused. "Su-san, kan du komma hit?" she shouted over her shoulder to the forrest she came from.

The older nations blinked again. So apperently the girl could also speak swedish as well. Soon they got something else to blink at though, as Sweden came from the forrest with his sword drawn.

"Wh't 's 't A'no?" the tall swede asked before he saw Arthur and Francis.

"Well, I was having a nap after flaying the rabbit I caught when I heard Alfred crying. So I, being the responsible mother that I am, ran here and calmed him down. Then I noticed those two. As they felt like nations I called for you as you have more experience with foregin nations," the girl explaned in slightly accented english.

"Th'se tw' 're Engl'nd 'n' Fr'nce," Sweden grunted and put his sword back to it's hilt.

"You mean those two that Ingvar and Mathias bothered when they were Vikings?" asked the girl.

Sweden only nodded as he went over.

The girl turned to the other two, creeped out, nations and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm Fenland, by the way, Aino Väinämöinen. And this little one is Alfred F. Johanson," she said and nuzzled the childs blond hair.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, also known as England," Arthur answered and blushed slightly.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, mademoiselle, also known as France," Francis said with a charming smile and kissed Aino's right hand. "You may call me Francis."

She blushed bright red and Sweden almost growled as his glear magnificied. Both Arthur and Francis flinched.

"Now Alfred, what scared you?" Aino asked and turned to the child on her left hip.

Alfred simply pointed at Arthur who looked embarrased. Aino glanced at him.

"I don't see anything scary in him."

"Those things on his forehead," Alfred said in a small voice. "Why are they like that? Are they going to eat me?"

Aino laughed. "No, you silly, they are his eyebrows. They simply are like that in the way I have lavender eyes, your papa has green eyes and you have blue eyes," she explained.

"Why?" he cooked his head.

"Well, I'm not sure but I know one thing," she said smugly.

"What momma?"

"It's time for your nap," she said and began to walk back to the forrest where she came from, humming a lullaby quietly.

The three males looked after her before Sweden turned to Francis, grabbed his collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Keep yer h'nds off of 'm w'fe," he growled, shoved Francis to the ground and stalked after Aino.

Francis got up from the ground and brushed the dirt form his clothes.

"Well, we found what we came looking for and it seems he already has capable parents."

"You call Sweden capable?" Arthur asked with a frown.

Francis shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't want to anger Sweden, that's for sure. He, Denmark and Norway took over Russia in five years, sorry if I'm not going to challenge him on something he cares about."

"Good point... We propably should head back to camp... I left some stew on the fire..."

"As long as I don't have to eat your cooking I'm okay," Francis laughed, turned on his heal and walked back to the side of the forrest he and Arthur came from.

Arthur followed him deep in thought. Sure, Sweden had the lad but he hadn't begun to build on his land... surely he wouldn't mind if Arthur set up a few traiding posts...

A/N:

"Förlot, jag förstor dig inte" is swedish for "I'm sorry, I don't understand you"

"Kaikki on hyvin, kulta, äiti on tässä, ei tarvitse enää pelätä" is finnish for "Everything's okay, honey, mommy's here, there's no need to be afarid anymore"

"Su-san, kan du komma hit?" is swedish for "Su-san, can you come here?"

Finland is a demutive of Fenland which Finland was called before for its numerious fenns, I thought it might be better to call Finland that as "Finland" hasn't been born yet...

And so America became England's colony despite Alfred not living with him.

Sweden never took over Russia, I just made this up... and for those who like Ivan, don't worry, he'll be coming back... with a little bit better manners... and a fear of raw fish...

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Year 1641

A young woman, a young man and a small, about eight years old, child emerged from the ship that had just arrived to Jamestown. The woman had platinum blond hair and lavender eyes, the man had bleach blond hair and jade green eyes and the child had honey coloured blond hair and baby blue eyes. They were dressed like a well-off family from northern Europe, meaning not too flashy but clothes made with better materials than normal. The woman held the child's hand tightly as the child seemed ready to go explore the new area.

"Momma, where are we going? From here, I mean?" the child asked.

"My magic tells me that we should go north. I'm not sure how long but there's where we're headed," the woman answered. "The climate will be better for us than here, you see."

"Okay," the child chirped as he let go of his mother's hand and jumped on one of their travelling trunks that had been unloaded from the ship. He was about to pick it up when his mother took hold of his hand again, preventing him from doing anything stupid.

"Alfred, you're not supposed to show inhuman strength when there are normal humans around. As soon as we are far enough from here without any company you can do as you wish but for now, do as I say, please?" the woman said with large, pleading eyes turned to the child, Alfred.

Alfred nodded solemnly, not really understanding but still obeying the woman he thought as his mother.

Berwald, the man, motioned for the workers to load their things to the carriage and helped with the heaviest things (i.e. trunks filled with books, working tools, etc.). While he was busy with their things the woman, Aino, and Alfred had gone for a walk around the port.

There weren't many things to see, mainly men working and building different buildings, women gossiping, some in quality clothing, others in worn-out things, and children running around, apparently playing tag or something.

Then Aino saw someone she knew and ventured over to him.

"Hello Arthur!" she greeted the other nation happily.

The other nation had been looking over some reports from the workers when she had called him and was quite startled when he saw her.

"Good morning miss Aino," he greeted neutrally. "What are you doing here?"

"Su-san has a little colony in north from here. We decided to sail here and from here to travel there through the terrain," Aino explained. "Also it gives Alfred the possibility to get to know some of his people and so on."

"Ah, yes, young America," Arthur nodded. "And where is he now?"

"He's playing with some of the village children over there," said Aino and pointed to the general area where the children were playing.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if that was good parenting... "And is this a good idea?"

"Oh, sure! If the children don't have their freedom their more bound to rebel. If they have flexible rules and things are negoated between the parent and the child then the rebellion will be a lot less violent," explained the female nation. "For exampled, you know how Russia got his independence back ten years ago? Well, at first Russia was decreased to a small child and since Su-san and I gave him a better childhood than Ivan's first one was he has almost completely reformed..." _"Well, except that he doesn't see me as a mother but more like his... crush or something..."_ "He's still large but now he's a bit gentler. So there was no bloodshed, only negotiating. And we still have his respect which wouldn't have happened if Su-san had ruled with an iron fist..."

"I see..." Arthur said, sounding confused which confirmed to Aino that he had never had children.

"I better give you an example from the other end as well..." she decided. "I believe you know how Ingvar, I mean Denmark, ruled Su-san's lands for a long time and with an iron fist?" An agreeing nod. "Well, Su-san's people didn't like it and killed the governing Danes. Had Ingvar's boss not been so uptight the Swedes wouldn't have rebelled or at least not killed the governing Danes... but, well, you know what happened."

"So... you mean that you should always give into the child's demands?" Arthur asked.

"Heavens, no!" Aino almost cried with wide eyes. "Then the child wouldn't learn to earn what he needs and would always rely on others and be a spoiled brat! The best way to bring up a child is to have rules that can be negoated when the child grows and let it get independence when it wants it. If it isn't ready yet it comes back to you, if it is then you can still steer it to the right direction by giving good advice."

Arthur nodded along. "What about punishments?"

"Absolutely no physical punishments. It might make the child unstable. The perfect punishment would be something like to send the child to bed without desert that evening or to take away something they like or to keep them inside or to make them do chores," explained Aino enthusiastically. "Or to tell them stories of what happens to children that don't do as their parents tell them. That's one of my favourites."

"And what happens to those children?" asked the curious Britt.

"They get taken by näkki or some forest spirit or a black man or a ghost," Aino told him cheerfully. "Take your pick."

"Ah…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a crash and then by loud crying coming from the direction of the children.

Aino gathered her skirts up. "I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but I have to go to see if that's Alfred," she said and ran where the crying was coming from.

As soon as she reached the crowd Alfred flung himself at her so that she barely caught him. The little nation was crying fat tears and his face was blotchy. His clothes were ruffled and had dirt on them.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Aino as she bent down to his level.

"Th-the ch-children said th-that you didn't love m-me be-because I don't look like anyth-thing like you do!" Alfred cried between his sobs as his hands clutched his mother's dress and his face was pressed to her unusually stiff (because of the stiff clothes) chest.

Aino was horrified. She didn't look like her own parents at all yet they had loved her as long as they had been alive. And then Ingvar and Su-san had found her and she had been loved again by her brothers and Su-san. Then there was the fated journey to pre-America and she found little Alfred. She had loved him since she set her eyes on the little bundle of joy.

"Don't listen to them, Alfred, do you hear me?" she asked slowly from the crying nation. "It doesn't matter that you're not from my own womb. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you in the forest I found you in. Your papa too. Uncle Ingvar… came to love you when he got to know you along with uncles Mathias and . You shouldn't listen to the other children because they're the ones that are insecure about their parent's love, not you."

Alfred looked up ate her with his wide blue eyes. "Really? You love me? And papa does too?"

"Yes, sweetie, we love you very much," Aino confirmed and hugged the boy tightly to her chest. Then she stood up with Alfred in her arms and walked back to Arthur who had been looking at the scene in wonderment. "Alfred, say hello to your uncle Arthur. He's also England."

Alfred lifted his head from Aino's shoulder to get a better look at Arthur. "Momma, are his eyebrows real?"

Aino sighed and looked apologetically at Arthur before turning to Alfred with a frown. "Alfred, it's not polite to ask such things, at least while the person you're criticizing is right in front of you. If you have such questions, could you please wait until we get home or an inn? Now, apologize to Arthur."

Alfred looked at Arthur with bright and innocent eyes. "S'rry uncl' Arth'r… Tis jus' not evr' d'y tha' ya see such ey'brows."

"Alfred! Speak properly!" scolded Finland her child.

"Bu'- bu' papa spe'ks lik' th's all th' t'me!" protested the smallest nation.

"And not even half the people he talks to understand a word of what he's saying," Aino reminded. "Now, again with proper grammar this time please."

Alfred glared at the ground. "Sorry uncle Arthur… It isn't every day that you see such eyebrows as yours…"

"You're forgive, young Alfred," Arthur said, looking impressed. Alfred didn't seem like a guy that easily gave in…

"A'no! Alfr'd!" Berwald shouted from their carriages. "We'r' re'dy t' g'!"

Aino smiled one last time at Arthur before dashing to the direction of the shout Alfred still secure in her arms. Once she reached the carriages she lifted Alfred to the back with the trunks before climbing to sit next to Berwald.

"Su-san, did you know Arthur was here? Alfred and I just saw him! I gave him some parenting advice… my magic tells me he's going to need it… Anyway, you should speak a little bit better English around Alfred. He totally mucked up his words in front of Arthur. Some children were teasing Alfred about the fact that he doesn't look like us and he had a crying episode over that. I think we should have a family discussion about that. Or it could be that his country's in a vulnerable state right now… Oh! And Su-san, my magic informed me last night that Alfred's going to need me here for the next century or so, and as I don't have a country to lead, I thought I'd stay here for the time being. You, on the other hand, are going to have some troubles back home… Don't worry, you can come over twice a year!"

"Th't's gre't," Berwald said between his wife's excited chatter as he steered the horse to North.

A/N: And that's how Alfred gets back to America!

Sweden had a colony in the modern-day Delaware-Pennsylvania area between 1638–1655. At least half of the immigrants were of Finnish origin. Though… I dout that's where they'll end up…

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Year 1676

Alfred Finn Johannson, aka. Alfred F. Jones, loved his mother a great deal, he really did, but sometimes she could be so overbearing and overprotective that he couldn't help but feel smothered by her. She told him what to do, showed him how to do it, watched as he did it and corrected him if he did the slightest mistake that could have been corrected latter.

His father, on the other hand, mostly let him do what he wanted (as long as it didn't interrupt his chores) but was always there to bail him out of trouble when he needed it. He loved the trust his father showed him... it made him feel older... like an addult...

At the moment he was running an other errand for his mom. He was on his way to Elizabeth town, the closest town, near the new port of New York, to buy ingridients for something his mom wanted to make. He absentmindedly checked his pockets for the shopping list and frowned when it wasn't in his coat's right hand pocket.

But there it was! In his trousers left hand pocket. Why he put it there he'd never know as he prefers his right hand and coat pockets but, oh well... it hadn't harmed anyone... and as long as his money purse was straped to his belt he'd be okay. But if he lost it he'd never hear the end of it from his mom... so he'd leave it alone for now...

As he was lost in thought Alfred didn't notice his pony being surounded by some low life thugs (crossroads was THE easiest place attack someone) that were new to the area. Anyone old would have known better than to choose him as their victim. Last time it happened his mom had ripped the leader of the gang a new one and his dad had disapeared with the rest of the gang members. Latter the gangsters were found unconsious and bloody behind the local pub...

"G've 's yer m'ney, brat, 'nd n'boby g'ts 'urt," one of the thugs, the apperent leader, grunted.

Alfred had no problems in understanding the grunting with so many years hearing his dad speak like it, though he knew that not many people would understand it. Mentally Alfred cursed as he had left his sword home and all he had on him was the knife his mom had given him just last week as a recognation of his growing independence, not that it'd matter if he perished here because of his own stupidity.

"_Now'd be a great time to appear, dad," he thought as he tried to figure a way out of the situation._

"No way! You're justa coward! Attacking kids!" argued Alfred, trying to buy time and tightening his hold on the reins.

At first, it seemed, that his come back had confused the thugs, like they weren't used to their victims talking back at them. Then they got angry and growled, flexed their muscles threatheningly and stepped closer to Alfred's pony.

Suddenly there was a gun shot sound from behind the thugs and the leader fell to the ground, twitching and gurlging. The other thugs whirled around. There, in the middle of the road, stood a man facing half away from Alfred and the thugs dressed in a red overcoat and brown knee pants. He had a large, dark brown leather hat with a big feather stiking up from it and a musket securely aimed at the other thugs. His sword hung on his left hip, easily drawn.

The smoking end of the musket was drawn to the strangers mouth and the smoke was blown away. The stranger smirked and turned to face the frozen thugs.

Olive green eyes found Alfred's baby blue ones and the stranger's smirk widened to show perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Oh Dear Lord," whispered the thug closest to Alfred. "Dis tha' crazy capt'n K'rkland! I'm leavin'!" he shouted, turned to the other direction and fled, his mates following his example.

The scene they left behind was of the man and the child staring at each other over the dieing body, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Alfred was the first to move. He shifted slightly before grining. "It's uncle Bushy-Brows!"

Arthur sweatdropped. No one had ever actually dared to call him that... other than Fracis, that is...

"Ya know, I thought ya were just some stuffy old man that mom knew," continued Alfred, oblivious to the older nations surprise. "But that was kinda cool. Do ya often do hero stuff like that?"

Deciding that he actually liked young Alfred, Arthur holstered his musket over his shoulder and grinned. "It's neccesary from time to time."

Alfred had stars in his eyes as he looked at Arthur. "When I grow up I wanna be a hero just like you!" he declared.

Chuckling, Arthur decided not to correct Alfred. He was no hero. He was a pirate, through and through, though he wasn't sure if Alfred knew the diffrence.

"So, my young friend, what are you doing here alone?" he asked as he walked over to Alfred's pony.

"Mom sent me to the town to get something," Alfred shrugged. "She's planning some party or an other."

"I have some bussines in town also," Arthur said airly. "Would you like to travel with me?"

"Sure thing, uncle Arthur," chirped Alfred and urged the pony slowly forwards. Arthur feel in step with it.

"How has your life begun here, Alfred?"

"Well... it's okay I guess," Alfred said. "Mom's very protective and has many rules but as I grow she gives me more right's and responsibilities. For example, last year I got the chore to feed the chickens but I also began to recieve allowance. But the little free time I have I like to spend in the wild. The nature's so much like back in Sweden. Ya know, I had a pet wolf once. The cub... she was originally from Fenland. Mom brought her to me after one of her visits to her own land."

That got Arthur curious. He had wondered how they did it... "What do you mean visits?"

"As you probably know, dad's people have taken over mum's country so mom doesn't have resposibilities to her goverment. Of course she visits there and talks to her people but her time's much freer than dad's with all the work it takes," Alfred explained. "Dad's goverment takes care of everything. That leaves mom free to spend time with me. It's also the reason she lives here with me instead of back in Sweden with dad."

"That..." Arthur wasn't sure what to say as not to isult the younger nation's parents as he had never had parents, ever, sad as it may seem...

"I'm actually very lucky," continued Alfred. "From what I've heard I mean. I have free time (no matter how spares it is), I'm not beaten (what now a little twitch of an ear every now and then from mom), I have all the food I need (dad provides but he doesn't believe in sweets), I have good clothes (mom can sew anything!) and I have loving parents (at least they don't fight each other all the time and actually enjoy each other's company). All my friends lack at least one of them." He sighed sadly.

Arthur hadn't expected such honesty but then again, he was quite sure Fenland and Sweden had kept Alfred from the worlds harships.

"I hope that one day I may help my friends better by being the best nation ever," Alfred ended his presentation about his life in America.

They had reached the edge of the town. "Well, I guess this is where out paths separates, Alfred," Arthur said, thinking how he had to go to the Bank to put away his latest (abducted) treasure and how Alfred had to go to the shop. They were on different sides of the town.

"Guess so," Alfred shrugged. "See ya latter ol' man!" he shouted as he rode further into the town and waved at Arthut before he desapeared behind a corner.

A/N: And so began Alfred's dream to be a hero.

They live in modern day Elizabeth, New Jersey, U.S., just so that you know and don't go thinking Elizabethtown, New York... I didn't even know there was a town in New York (the state) by the name Elizabethtown... I love Wikipedia... :D

Sorry Ellia-chan, no Matthew just yet, but keep reading, he'll be introduced soon enough... ^.^

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Summer, Year 1767

It was a sunny day when there was knock on the finnish woman's door.

That in itself was unusual as her swedish husband was home and was quite scary, at least according to the town's people. Aino addmitted Su-san was intimidating but once you saw behind his scowling face and scary exterior he turned out to be a big, gentle teddy at heart. Believe her, she found out the hard way.

When she and Su-san escaped (or ran way, depending on your point of view) Ingvar's to build their own ones, at first she had a small cottage for Alfred and herself but then she had had to move together with Su-san. At first she was scared of him (his people HAD taken over her country) and he had seen it in her eyes (she had long ago schooled her face not to show any emotion she didn't want it to show). Once he had broken down infront of her and asked what he did wrong they began their relationship. After they left the Kalmar union they married and Alfred began to call Su-san papa (the wedding was quite fun, especially when Aino introduced her half-brother Eduard and his half brothers, Ravis and Toris, and their friend Feliks to Su-san, Ingvar, Mathias and Fannar... let's leave it at that...)

Then they decided to temporarily move to America. That's where they were right now, near the new port of New York in Elizabeth town, living in a large mannor (or at least by Aino's standards...)

And now there was knock on their door. The only one that had the nerv to go there while the swede was home was the taxer. But they didn't pay taxes, they were nations for goodness sake!

"If it's that damn taxer I'm going to shove his musket up his arse before pulling the trigger," Aino muttered as she stomped to the door. Her afternoon reading and Alfred's lesson in religion had been interrupted... oh, how she hated being interrupted... Alfred had learned the hard way...

Alfred was hot on her heels, ready to defend his mom from the evil taxer. That's what a hero would do, after all. It's what Arthur would do and he didn't want to disapoint his favourite uncle.

Ready to curse the taxer to next week (quite literallly) Aino was very relieved when she saw the visitors.

"Arthur! This is a surprise!" she exclaimed and smiled at the older nation. Then she noticed the just pre-teen next to him. The child reminded her of Alfred when he was that age. In fact, they could have almost been twins if it weren't for the age difference and different coloured eyes. "And who's this little darling?" she asked and bent down to the child's level.

"Good afternoon miss Aino," Arthur greeted. "Good afternoon young Alfred. This is Matthew Williams, also knows as the Northern Territories. Matthew, these are Aino Väinämöinen, Fenland, and Alfred F. Johanson-"

"No, no, no, no! It's Alfred F. Jones!"Alfred interrupted. "Johanson was acceptable when I was a kid but not any more! Anyway, kid, I'm also the Southern Territories! The hero!"

Matthew looked frightened by Alfred's shouting so Aino put on her most reasuring smile. "Nice to meet you Matthew. Please, ignore Alfred when he shouts. It's unlikely for him to say something important when he shouts, you see." She offered her hand to the twelve-year-old looking nation.

"Nice to meet you too," Matthew muttered shyly and shook her hand timidly. As soon as he was done he buried his head to Arthur's coat.

Aino straightened herself and frowned a little at Matthew's behaviour. "Alfred, why don't you take Matthew to the kitchen and get some juice. Also tell the cook to arrange tea and some snacks to the veranda."

Alfred's eyes widened. He wanted to stay with uncle Arthur as his visit's were rare. "But mom-" he began but Aino cut him off.

"Now Alfred," she told him with a glare that sent chills down Arthur's spine, "or it'll be an additional hundrred words to your essey. You may join us at the veranda latter after you've shown Matthew around a bit. And Alfred, be nice to Matthew," she smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly fot Alfred's taste.

He grumbled under his breath, something about being almost eighteen, as he griped Matthew's hand and began to drag him to the direction of the kitchen.

The two adults watched with different emotions: Arthur was amused by the scene he had witnessed and Aino was worried about Matthew. When the youngsters were out of the hearing rage Aino turned back to Arthur.

"Who has he been living with?" she asked urgently.

"At first he lived with Fracis and with me he has been for about three years," answered Arthur, oblivious to Aino's narrowing eyes.

"How much have you been spending time with him while he's been with you?"

"Umm... three months of a year?" offered Arthur who was unsure about it himself.

"Do you know about Fancis – follow me, I'll lead you to the veranda – what about him?" asked Aino, anger leaking to her voice.

"I think it was the same three months," Arthur answered.

"Men!" Aino huffed and stomped ahead, muttering angrily under her breath.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Arthur who heard the muttered curses.

"You don't seem to understand that taking care of a child is a full-time job! Had I not been with the others on our trip here centuries ago they would have left Alfred behind. Matthew... he ptobably fears abondonment because of how both you and Francis left him for long periods of time!" Aino ranted. She couldn't stand people who took children in and then left them. "It's a wonder he didn't start crying when Alfred led him away."

They arrived to the veranda and Aino took a seat on the settee and Arthur took the armchair.

He looked embaraced. "That is one of the reasons we're though... I don't have time for Matthew and as he and Alfred are obviously brothers... I thought you might be able to take care of him..."

Aino tuted at him disaprovingly. "Just for that I should decline so that you could learn that actions have conequenses but I can't sentence an innocent child to the care of bad parents if I can help it..." she interrupted as a girl of seventeen came out with the tea tray and some biscuits.

After she set the tea she hesitated as she was supposed to leave. "My lady?"

"Yes Rose?"

"May I have tomorow off?" she asked nervously.

"What for?" Aino asked. Of course she knew that Tom had asked her for a picnic but she wanted to know if Rose would be honest.

"Umm... do you know Tom from the lumber mill?"

"Of course, polite young man," asured Aino.

"Well, he... he asked if... if I.. if I could go on a picnic with him tomorow," the poor girl was blushing and her cheeks were as red as the redest apples.

Aino looked at her critically. "Do you feel like you're ready for a serious relationship?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Rose whispered and bowed her head.

Then suddenly Aino smiled gently. "You may have tomorow off, Rose. Infact, I think you may borrow my parasol."

Rose's head snapped up and her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Really, ma'am?"

"Yes, now, back to your chores," she said gently and shooed her back inside.

Arthur had looked at the byplay with lifted eyebrows. He couldn't imagine treating servants like that... letting them have a day off just so that they could go on a picnic...

"Why did you do that?" he finally asked.

Aino, who had been sipping tea, looked at him questoningly.

"Why did you give her the day off?"

Aino set her cup down and looked at Arthur seriously. "If I'm nice to my servants they're more likely to do their jobs better than if I just told them what to do and punish them harshly. It benefits me more in the long run as my servants will be more loyal, even with lesser pay they're more unlikely to accept a different proposal from someone else and leave. Of course, no one can say I pay them too little since most of them live here anyway and get free meals. The only thing I don't provide them is their free time activities.

"But back to Matthew. I will take care of him as long as every time you're here you come and see him, like an uncle would, and bring him small presents, souvineirs, if you will," Aino said cooly and her normally warm eyes held only freezing coldness. "How soon am I to expect Matthew's belongings?"

Arthur sighed in relief. "Inside this week," he replied and sipped his tea. "How is Sweden?"

Aino's behaviour did a full 180° turn and she smiled, eyes full of warmth again. hSu-san's fine. He had a small cold last week but nothing serious. He got the cold because he was doing his rounds around the land and it was raining. He, being the stuborn man that he is, had to finish the rounds before coming in and even then he refused to change his clothes... back in Fenland we have a proverb that fits this perfectly: tyhmästä päästä kärsii koko keho, which means that if you're stupid your body has to pay the price. I still don't know what held him from making the rounds before the rain... though... I think Alfred was in trouble again. I know they think I don't know about their little father-son bonding moments but I am the one the servants report anything unusual to... that day Alfred's clothes had some blood on the... Wonder what heroic deed he was doing when he was hurt, h Aino easily chatted about the ongoings from the manor.

Half an hour latter Alfred and Matthew joined them on the veranda. Apperently the two youngsters got along well enough and Aino didn't notice anything amiss with Matthew's behaviour other than the fact that even though he tried to talk someone always spoke before him or over him. She sure would have her work cut out for her...

Latter that evening:

Aino had called a family meeting telling the males of the family that it was something important. When they all sat in the lounge she began.

"As you know Arthur and Matthew visited us earlier this afternoon."

"Yeah! Matthew's fun when you get him to talk! And I got to save him from falling down from the apple tree! It was awsome!"

"Alfred, if you'd please restrain yourself while I'm trying to tell you something important," Aino sighed but gathered herself. "They came for a purpose. Arthur has finally realised that taking care of a child is a full time job and has decided he doesn't have the time needed to take care of Matthew. As Matthew and Alfred are brothers, he decided to ask me if I'd be willing to take care of Matthew. I said yes."

There was a long silence.

"WHAT!"

"He'll be moving in some time this week."

"Mom..."

A/N: And there is Matthew! And Arthur finally listened Ainos parenting advice...

1764 was the year Brits gaind control of french colonies in North America, Canada among them...

BTW, the years 1676 (last chapter) and 1767 (this chapter) were totally coincidental...

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

July 1st 1768

Matthew had always liked July 1st. He didn't know why, exactly, but it might have had something to do with the fact that midsummer was over or that it was the hottest month of the year and the first day told him that it had begun. So it didn't come as a surprise to Matthew that he liked this one too. Though that was the only thing that hadn't changed over the last year.

Last July 1st he had been at Mr. Arthur's house with only the servants. Mr. Arthur had been somewhere again, perhaps visiting an other colony. He didn't know but he surely cared. Mr. Arthur seemed to forget him and always go on and on about someone named Alfred. Last summer Matthew finally found out Alfred was an other colony, the land to south of his lands.

Now he was here with mére, pére and frére Alfred. Mr. Arthur and papa Francis visited every once in a while and always brought him a gift. From Mr. Arthur it was oftn something from his other colonies, like a boomerang from Australia, a small ape from South Africa, tea from India and china from Hong Kong.

Mr. arthur also brought gifts for Alfred, bigger, more expensive ones too. Diggeridoo, shields and masks of native africans, different animal statues made of jade and traditional chines clothes were just few of the presents Alfred got.

When papa Francis visited, though, Matthew was always noticed. While papa didn't bring gifts he always had a kind word in store for Matthew.

Mére and pére always treated him kindly, didn't forget him, asked his opinions, generally just talked to him (mére more so than pére because pére didn't talk much to anyone, save mére) and made sure that he knew that he wasn't about to be left behind.

From his new family Matthew loved his mére the most. She was the one he mostly spent time with: during the lessons, while she was embodering things and while she was accounting. She taught him cooking, accounting and gardening. She was the one who sat by his bed when he had the flu, tucked him in in the evening and told him stories.

Of course Matthew loved his pére too but they weren't that close. They had some bonding sessions over chess and carpentry but that's it. Though Matthew knew without a doubt he could trust his pére if he ever really needed him.

For Matthew Alfred was the hardest person to form a relationship with by far. Alfred was the kind of boy who simply couldn't keep still and had the most absurd ideas.

Flashback:

"_Mattie! Let's go sking down that bumpy slope! It'd be so cool to jump off one of those bumps and flip!"_

"_A-Alfred! I don't think it's a good idea! What if either of us got hurt?"_

"_Don't worry about it Mattie! I wouldn't let you get hurt 'cause I'm a hero!"_

An hour latter:

_Matthew clutched his leg and Alfred stopped by him._

"_Are you okay, Mattie?"_

"_I-I think I broke my leg," Matthew sniffled._

_He cried out in suprise when Alfred lifted him off the ground to a piggybsck. "Don't worry about it Mattie! I'll take you home 'cause I'm a hero and that's what a hero would do!"_

End flashback:

Matthew smile a little. After that little stunt they had gone skating as soon as his leg was healed and the ice had broken beneath him. Alfred saved him. A month after that they had gone hiking and Alfred had caused a mud slide that had buried him. Alfred saved him 'again'. Just last week they had been tossing ball and Alfred had thrown the ball so hard at Matthew that when it hit him on the head he lost consiousness for half an hour.

It was clear that Alfred never planned on hurting Matthew but somehiw it just always ended that way.

Matthew was broken from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He blinked at it before looking up. It was his mére, ever caring and beautiful.

"Matthew, we're going on a picnik today. What kind of food do you want to take with us?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Some kind of chicken," he answered quietly and returned the smile.

"I want apple pie!" shouted Alfred from somewhere behind her.

"I already heard that Alfred, I was asking your brother," Aino said over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Matthew who giggled slightly. "Be ready in two hours."

"Oui mére," he nodded and squeezed Kumajirou, the absentminded polar bear his pére got him last Christmas.

As Matthew watched his mére walk away he came to the conclusion his life couldn't have been better, at the moment at least.

Translations:

mére = mother

pére = father

frére = brother

A/N: It's a day late, I know, but I got it typed yesterday... then my mum stood outside me room to make sure I shut my computer down... If I have the time (and inspiration) the next chapter should be up in three days! Thank you for all those who reviewed! ^.^


End file.
